Lubbock
Summary Lubbock (ラバック Rabakku) was a member of the assassin group Night Raid. In The Empire's Capital, his cover was as an owner of a bookstore. He was an easy going person who tended to be a pervert from time to time, including trying to peep on Leone while bathing. Despite this, he was careful not to let this get in the way of battle when fighting females. His playful and optimistic nature showed even during fights, and he would often tease his enemies and brag about his abilities. However he was not too arrogant and was always ready to flee if he had too much of a disadvantage in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Lubbock Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Thread Manipulation, Can insert his threads into his bloodstream to cut off his circulation and play dead, Teleportation (Via Shambala), Space Manipulation (Via Shambala, Though he was not shown to do this, but considering that Lubbock was stronger than Syura, who could use Spatial Manipulation, we would assume that Lubbock could do the same). Attack Potency: Small Town level (Broke Syura's neck), can ignore durability by attacking organs Speed: Supersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level (Took a couple hits from Grand Chariot), likely higher with Cross Tail threads (Claimed and shown to never break, was able to hold back Grand Chariot for a time) Stamina: Extremely high, can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries. Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: *'Infinite Uses: Cross Tail' - A Teigu that can be used both offensively and defensively. It takes the form of gloves with wire threads running through them, and it can be used in various ways to attack, defend against, or immobilize opponents. Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant. Weaknesses: Women. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Lubbock used a wire Teigu named "Infinite Uses: Cross Tail (千変万化 クローステール Senpen Banka: Kurōsu Tēru)" a very versatile Teigu, most effectively used by someone with creativity. Lubbock often used the wires to create a perimeter used to detect enemies who crossed through them. They can also be used to trap and attack the enemies, be formed into melee weapons such as a spear, or be wrapped around the user's body as armor. The weapons can be disassembled at will, and if a foe is stabbed by the wire spear, it can be unwrapped inside of their bodies to target internal organs, ensuring quick kills. The threads can be easily tied to other objects, such as knifes, to control their course in flight when thrown, thus taking the enemy by surprise. It can be used to re-attach an arm of an Animal King: Lionelle user by combining with their regenerative abilities. **Lubbock was also shown to be tricky with his Teigu as he hid strings in his mouth even after Cross Tail was confiscated. He used the string to surprise attack Syura and break his neck. **Despite mostly relying on tricks in order to defeat enemies with physical advantages in size and strength, Lubbock was also proficient at hand to hand combat, able to dismantle an Empire guard. *'Realm-Cutting Thread' (界断糸, Sakaidan Ito): Lubbock also used a stronger type of thread which is the trump card of Cross Tail. It is superior to his regular thread, because it originated from the stronger parts of the original Danger Beast's body. It was strong enough to restrain a Grand Chariot user for a small amount of time. Gallery Rabak-gif1.gif Tumblr_nbwh4ssdGs1sb30y2o1_500.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Assassins Category:Revolutionaries Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thread Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7